


Massive, Orange Gourd

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Nioku is dragged to a massive, orange gourd farm.
Series: Hauntober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978
Kudos: 1





	Massive, Orange Gourd

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T (Blood)  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Pumpkin=  
> Characters: Nioku, Schaden, Mae, Tiok, Rio, Bashinol, Dean, Unnamed OC of Color

=Pumpkin=

Nioku crouched low and looked at the orange gourd, brow furrowed. “We’re supposed to carve these things?” He looked up at his step-sister, Mae, who didn’t look up from her phone. She shrugged, her silver hair shimmering in the sliver of midday sun that she seemed to find on that overcast day. He then looked at his triplet siblings, Rio and Tiok. Rio, his long, golden hair in a ponytail, was busy pretending to fence with some random stick he found while Tiok’s spiky blue hair was peeking out between the gourds halfway across the patch. The family “dog” was bouncing around, super excited while Schaden, his blind half-brother, was sitting on the ground by the truck, reading a book in braille.

Nioku stood and strolled over to Schaden, throwing his hood over his crimson-streaked, unruly thick black hair before shoving his hands in the pocket of his over-sized black hoodie. He slumped down next to Schaden and looked out over the massive patch of green and orange.

“Wish I was home, playing my instrument,” Schaden hummed out softly.

“Wish I was home, too,” Nioku stated, huffing. He leaned his head against the truck.

“Why aren’t you out there looking,” Schaden asked.

“Not really my thing,” he replied. “Tiok is all about the crafts.”

“What! No signal!? UGH!” Nioku looked at Mae who groaned, pocketing her phone. She then walked over and sat down on Schaden’s other side, huffing loudly. “Why does service need to be so spotty in the country? It’s annoying.”

“How do you have no friends but spend so much time on your phone,” Nioku asked, looking at Mae. Her silver eyes gazed over Nioku a moment before she spoke.

“None of your business,” she answered.

“What are you two doing here,” Bashinol asked, walking up to the trio sitting at the truck.

“Brooding,” Nioku said, flatly.

“Sulking,” Mae answered, shrugging.

“Did you forget how to count,” Schaden asked.

“You’re blind, I don’t expect you to go out and look for one,” Bashinol stated, folding his arms. He looked at Nioku and Mae. “You two, fully able-bodied kids, should go out and look.”

“I may be fully able-bodied, but mentally, I’m a train wreck,” Nioku stated, turning to glare at Bashinol with his crimson eyes.

“That your medicine handles perfectly fine,” Bashinol said, glaring at Nioku. He then turned his gaze upon Mae, “you need to get up and go pick one out. You have neither physical nor mental-” He stopped talking and seemed to ponder a moment, “disabilities.”

“Ugh,” Mae groaned out, sprawling where she sat. “I’m having girl troubles. Just leave me alone. Don’t make me tell Azmaria that you tried to make me work on my period.”

“Fine, whatever,” Bashinol said, scoffing, turning his attention to Rio for a moment who was now sparing with some other kid with sticks. “Why is Tiok the only normal one here?”

“He’s pretty abnormal to me,” Mae said, having pulled out her phone again.

“Out of the five of us, she’s the most normal one,” Schaden stated, thumbing at Mae’s general area.

“I found one,” Tiok cried out and everyone looked at him. He was holding a massive, orange gourd with both hands, standing proudly on another one.

“What’d I say,” Mae asked, going back to her phone. “Abnormal. Great! My phone died!”

“GYAH!” Tiok fell over but kept his arms straight up in the air, keeping his orange gourd safe.

“How’d he cut it free,” Nioku asked, brow furrowed.

“I thought I took all his knives,” Bashinol grunted out, walking towards where the blue-haired triplet lay on the ground.

“Ten bucks says he’s got a scraped back and bleeding through his jacket,” Schaden stated.

“Just a bruise,” Mae predicted. Nioku rolled his eyes as Rio walked over with his sparring partner.

“Is the pool closed,” Rio asked.

“What’s your bet,” Schaden asked.

“Twenty on our visit is interrupted to take him to the hospital,” Rio answered.

“I think that’s covered by Schaden’s,” Nioku stated.

“Schaden’s is a bloody scrape,” Mae said, shrugging. “A hospital stay is more gruesome.”

“Found one,” Tiok cried out, running over to the group, still carrying the massive, orange gourd high into the air with his arms. He ran to the back of the truck and placed the gourd on the bed.

“Say good-bye to your friend, Rio, we’re going to the hospital.”

“Why? He’s up and running about,” Mae said, motioning to Tiok.

“Hospital Adventure,” Tiok cried out, running circles around the truck, leaving a trail of blood.

“Oh,” she said, huffing.

“I win,” Rio said, opening a hand at Schaden and Mae who both pulled out a twenty.

“You three really shouldn’t place bets on Tiok’s injuries,” Bashinol said. “Nioku, you wrangle in Dean. He’s your wolf.”

“Dean, let’s go,” Niok called out and the timber wolf perked, looking at Nioku before running over to him. He jumped through the air and landed onto Nioku, licking his face.

“Until we meet again, Grave Shark,” Rio said, turning to his friend. He had dark skin, black hair, and amber eyes.

“You won’t get away next time, Shock Blade,” he replied. He handed Rio a piece of paper. Shortly after, the kids, the wolf, and Bashinol filed into the truck. Except for Tiok. He climbed into the back, hugging his way too massive orange gourd.


End file.
